Rolex Rollaro
by HeroineHargitay
Summary: Summary: Timing is everything, especially when you are a cop. Timing is everything; it only takes seconds to end a life, a series of minutes to bring in new life, and a lifetime to progress though the results. For Rollins and Amaro, time is both their friend and enemy. Rating is subject to change as story progresses possibly.
1. Ch 1-Time for a Call

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters in series owned by Dick Wolf. All other characters and events are mine. **

**A/N: Normally I don't ship Rollins and Amaro; if you guys have any tip, etc, I would love to see. Since this story is not pre-made, updating could take up to three weeks. I am a freshman in high school with all honors classes.**

Summary: Timing is everything especially when you are a cop. Timing is everything; it only takes seconds to end a life, a series of minutes to bring in new life, and a lifetime to progress though the results. For Rollins and Amaro, time is both their friend and enemy. Rating is subject to change as story progresses possibly.

Chapter 1-Time for a Call

* * *

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"M-M-Melissa," she answers in a shaky voice. She jumps when he props his finger underneath her chin. Tilting her head level with his, she stares into his green eyes. "Please let me go," squeaks the fearful girl.

"Now, I can't do that," he replies in an eerily calm tone, "or else you would report me." He stands up and shakes his head in disapproval.

"No, I won't tell anyone! I swear!" She begs. "If you let me go, we'll never have to see each other ever again. I won't testify in court if you let me go," she reasons convincingly, "you'll be long gone before the cops would ever fi"

"I said no!" He interrupts harshly. Suddenly, a hand comes down with wicked force on her tender cheek. Melissa gasps and shrinks back in terror. Tears spring to her eyes as she holds her cheek with her rope bound wrists. She stares at him wide-eyed and pants. He hovers over her cowering body making himself look like a giant. "I'll be back later, don't bother yelling. No one can hear you anyway," he says unemotionally as he walks to the door. Wordlessly, he shuts the steel door behind him, leaving the frightened girl alone in the dark.

* * *

"Rollins, Amaro," the two stop their actions and look up, "my office." They sigh and make their way into his office.

Nick shuts the wooden door behind them, "What's this about, Cap?"

"Uh, I need you and Rollins to go undercover," Cragen answers as he shuffles though the papers on his desk. Handing two blue files to his detectives, he continues, "I am assigning your current case over to Benson and Fin."

"What?" Amanda blurts out, "why?"

"Internal Affairs needs two detectives to go undercover for them," Cragen states nonchalantly.

"Cap, isn't there detectives over there that can do it? Why us?" Nick questions.

"They need two detectives that are young to play a married couple. All of their detectives have an overload of cases, so IAB decided to dump this case on us," shrugs Cragen bitterly, "Usually they would normally send Narcotics cops, but apparently drug deals are going up."

"How long?" Amanda intervenes for Nick who has a stern glare.

Cragen rubs his head, "I don't know, sorry. You're playing a couple who has been married just under a year, and you'll be living together in Brooklyn. Brooklyn has had three girls missing in the past two weeks. They have a suspect, but they need someone to get close to him. Since he's a cop, he won't open up to them." Cragen relocates to the front of his desk. "Nick, you are going under as new officer over at IAB, so no new dress code. Nick, you will need to buddy up with him, IAB doesn't want another dirty cop on the field. Amanda, you will work as a middle school teacher at the nearby school." Rollins looks askance. "The perp targets middle classed families. Currently, all the missing children's parents connect to him. The most recent case is about a ten-year old girl named Melissa Hollander."

"What about the other girls?" Nick furrows his eyebrows.

"They found the two missing girls a couple of days after their abduction washed up on the Hudson shore," Cragen explains, "you'll need to collect enough evidence against him before he finds another victim. Go home, come back tomorrow, and Brooklyn PD will set you guys up in the morning."

"Wait Cap, what's the connection between the perp and the parents? Is it revenge?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, the mothers or fathers knew the perp from their past. At some point in their lives, they have crossed paths with him. IAB thinks that the reason that he targets them is because he feels that they are responsible for his child's death."

"What happened?"

"His kid was in after care in school, and a man kidnapped him. The mothers are teachers at the school where his kid disappeared from. The perp claims that they weren't watching close enough, so now he's taking his revenge."

"When did this happen?"

"Uh, this was back in the spring of 09'."

"Why wait so long?"

"I guess he wanted to wait until their daughters were of his son's age."

* * *

-1 Month Later-

"Joey, where's the bag?"

"Got it! Hold up," Nick replies as he jogs to the front counter. His cell phone rings annoyingly; he answers it. "Yeah this is Neeley."

"Nick, we got a warrant for your perp. Keep him out of his house for awhile," Fin says.

"I'll try, honey. I can't talk now. I have a case; I'll call you later. Love you," Nick replies casually as he hangs up. "Uh, that was my wife. She wants me to pick up her dry cleaning before I come home," he lies easily, "Vick, you have plans tonight?"

"Nah, why? Ya wanna get a drink after shift?" Victor smirks as he removes the contents of the grey, plastic Walmart bag.

"Yeah," Nick chuckles smoothly while he stacks another cardboard box.

* * *

Unlocking the front door, Amanda enters her house. She doesn't bother to turn the lights on; instead she flops down on the brown, leather couch and lets out a loud sigh. Closing her eyes, she rubs her temples slowly. Blindly reaching for the remote, she presses the 'on' button. With a click and a buzz, the Sony television turns on.

"This just in, police are looking for a Caucasian man in his late twenties. After snatching a purse, the police are looking for this man. Here is a video," the female reporter announces into her microphone. The screen switches to a parking lot where a man is snatching a woman's purse, and then the screen switches back to the reporter. "If you know this man, or have any information, police urge you to call the number at the bottom of the screen. Next, a little boy gets…" Amanda tunes out the television and stares at the screen. Hearing the door unlock, she jerks into reality. She glances behind her shoulder and speaks.

"Hey Nick," she says casually. There is no reply except shuffling around in the kitchen. "Nick, what are you doing?"

"Put you hands up and turn around," an unfamiliar voice commands. Amanda makes no such move to comply.

"Who are you? How did you get in my house?" She asks sternly. She shutters seeing his comfortable smirk exposed from the ski mask.

"I'm hurt, really I am. I can't believe you don't remember me, Amanda," he responds dramatically while tossing his arms to the air. Amanda looks at him like he has ten heads. Losing his grin he raises a hand gun and points the killing machine at her head. His hand wavers from her head to her chest as he continues to smirk at her confused face.

**A/N: Not too bad. If anyone has any story ideas, I'm 97% open to anything.**


	2. Ch 2-Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters in series owned by Dick Wolf. All other characters and events are mine.**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! I went back to change from Rollins to Amanda, etc. Also, I hope to receive some ideas for future chapters! I will definitely give credit to all of my reviews who contributed to the story line. :D Thanks again.**

**This chapter's inspiration of a character came from: Clair, thanks hon! ;)**

**Summary: Timing is everything especially when you are a cop. Timing is everything; it only takes seconds to end a life, a series of minutes to bring in new life, and a lifetime to progress though the results. For Rollins and Amaro, time is both their friend and enemy. Rating is subject to change as story progresses possibly.**

Chapter 2-Time is of the Essence

**A/N: Oh, I also tweaked the first chapter, so if you want to read the corrected version, go ahead!**

* * *

Amanda hugs her knees and stares out blankly ahead. Terrible images fill her memories; tears slide down her sore cheeks. She tightly squeezes her eyes close and shakes her head, trying to erase the haunting events. Instead, she thinks of her squad and her partner, Nick. Oh how she wishes he were there to rescue her. "Where is he? Surely enough time has passed for him to notice I've been gone. I hope so. Has the squad given up on me? No, of course they wouldn't! Think about Liv, when she was missing, nobody got to rest," she talks to herself, "nobody had more than ten hours of sleep for those four days she was gone."

The sound of metal crunching against metal startles her; she rapidly adverts her attention to the steel door.

"How's your legs, hmm?" He asks in a tone like he is actually concerned for her wellbeing.

Amanda grits her teeth and mumbles, "Like you give a damn."

"Oh course I do, otherwise you'd be dead, sweetheart," he narrows his eyes.

Amanda scowls and rolls her eyes, "Why are you doing this, Vincent?"

"So, you've finally figured out who I am, how?"

"You're wearing the necklace I gave to you in high school. I pieced that mystery together. Why do you still have that thing anyway?"

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to wear for old time's sake," he chuckles.

Amanda frowns and turns her head to the side wall away from him. "Look, you did what you wanted with me, let me go," she orders stubbornly.

"I'm not an idiot, you're a cop. Besides, you stay or she stays," he snarls as he pulls out a familiar little girl.

Amanda goes wide-eyed for a second, then her eyes narrow, and her voice growls dangerously low, "Let her go."

"I knew you would come to your senses," he smart mouths.

"Vince, let her go," she repeats with a beat in between her words.

"Oh I will, I'll let her go to heaven," he pulls a gun on the girl standing in front of him.

"No! I swear to God! Let her be! You've got me, I'm the one you want! Just let her go back to her parents, safely and alive," she tries unsuccessfully.

"You are in no position to wheel and deal, you have no more gambling chips to play, isn't that right, Mandy?"

"Vinny, please," she softens her voice, "she needs to go home."

"What are you going to give me if I should change my mind? Hmm?" He counters wisely.

"I'll do anything, whatever you want."

"Anything?" He repeats expectantly.

Amanda senses the amusement in his devious voice, "Anything you want, just let her go home safely."

"Deal."

"Wait, how do I know you'll keep your end?" Amanda hollers frantically.

"Because you're coming with me. If you breathe a word, give a signal, give me one reason to think you're trying to get away, if you break your end of the deal, whoever else knows and Melissa's blood is on your hands," he threatens gravely serious.

"Fine," Amanda wrinkles her nose and gets up hesitantly.

Before he unties her hands a cloth rises to Melissa's nose.

* * *

"Where are we on Rollin's case?" Cragen walks to her empty desk.

"Uh, so far, we have a lead on a possible suspect. His name is Vince Lee." Olivia reports as she points to the crime board. "He went to high school with Amanda, and he married in '98 to Christiana Lee. His wife said that he and Amanda dated in high school, but she ended the relationship abruptly."

"How does the wife know this?"

"She was in high school with them," Olivia raises her eyebrows, "and he was devastated when Amanda started dating his best friend, Jimmy."

"Well, where is he now? I want this son of a!" Nick pauses mid-sentence, "I should have protected her! God, why didn't I just go home?"

"Nick, this is not your fault! You couldn't have known, and we should have had a detail or wired her," Cragen looks down guiltily.

"No, this is her kidnappers fault, not yours," Olivia reminds them seriously.

"Well, I'm gonna bust they ass," Fin retorts unapologetically as he cracks his knuckles.

"Hold on Fin," Olivia puts her hand up warningly. "Unfortunately, he's off the grid. There's been no trace of him anywhere since…"

"Since two days ago, when Amanda went missing," Cragen finishes for Olivia.

* * *

The car screeches to a halt, Amanda lurches forward as does Melissa's sleeping body. Amanda protectively rests the young girl's head on her lap as she glances out the back seat windows.

"Get rid of her," he says at last as he unlocks the door. Amanda looks up at him in shock and nods silently. Opening her door, she picks up the girl bridal style and tucks her arms in so that they are not dangling. She walks up the concrete steps, her legs are sore from not using them and the extra weight. Deciding to stall as long as possible, she holds Melissa as she knocks on the blue door. The door opens promptly and widely.

"MELLISA! Oh my God! What happened to her?" The man at the door panics while transferring her limp body into his arms.

"She's…" Amanda stops quickly. "How can I tell him she's okay? She's been missing for two weeks, she's not okay," she thinks. "I'm so sorry. She has chloroform in her system," she tells him honestly as she peeks behind her shoulder.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Suddenly she launches forward and tackles the two standing in front of her to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone confused? If you have figured my story out, then you are ahead of the game. However, please do not ruin the secret for the others. If you have not figured the story out, do not worry. I will show who and what is happening in the next chapter(s). Also I will bring up what happened during the two days Amanda was kidnapped. Lots of events coming up! Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Ch 3-Running Out of Time

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters in series owned by Dick Wolf. All other characters and events are mine. **

**Summary: Timing is everything especially when you are a cop. Timing is everything; it only takes seconds to end a life, a series of minutes to bring in new life, and a lifetime to progress though the results. For Rollins and Amaro, time is both their friend and enemy. Rating is subject to change as story progresses possibly.**

Chapter 3-Running Out of Time

**A/N: I don't know why, but the tweaked version that was mentioned in the last chapter didn't update. I redid the chapter, hopefully it's changed. Please tell me if it did. Thanks. ****Also, _italicized _words are time gap fillers. **

**I got a request for bit more fluff between Amanda and Nick…all I can say is, read to find out. *evil laugh* **

**VERY IMPORTANT: Please read the whole chapter! I know a part will make you want to leave this story immediately after reading the text, but please read the whole chapter!**

* * *

"Jim? Jimmy, darling what was that?" His wife shouts as she races to the door. All she sees is a blue sedan racing off the block. "Oh my God!" She shrieks as she races to pull out her cell phone. Meanwhile, she drops to her knees to investigate the scene before her.

"911, what's your emergency?" A calm woman's voice answers.

"Someone shot my husband! My daughter! There's another woman too…they're not moving! Please just help me!" Clair cries helplessly with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_"Wakey, wakey, Detective," he smirks as he shakes her shoulder._

_Amanda's blinks slowly, her vision is fuzzy, but still is clear enough to see. "Mmmm," she groans as she her body's nervous system slowly starts coming back from being dormant._

_"You've been one difficult woman to find, honey," he snarls._

_"Who are you?" Amanda mumbles almost incoherently._

_"You'll figure that one out, you are a detective after all," he smart mouths, "Who would have thought you'd become a cop."_

_"Hm?" Amanda sighs as her head rolls lethargically to the side._

_"I thought you'd be on the other side of the law, but somehow you managed to weasel out of a jail cell. Well, karma finally has caught up to you," he presses his palm against her cheek._

_"Sonuva," Amanda growls a whisper while trying to shake his hand off._

_"Don't blame me, this is your fault!" He barks while shooting up so he stands tall. He storms out of the room, slamming the metal door behind himself._

* * *

"Family of Amanda Rollins?" A doctor with blue scrubs comes out of the operating room's doors. His periwinkle scrubs sport beads of blood, but his face remains stoic. His face looks as dead as a test car dummy's does.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Nick asks frantically as he rushes to the surgeon.

"I'm sorry," he simply whispers.

"No, no, no, no, no, please! Oh God!" Nick's eyes widen, and he crunches his fists, "Please no!"

"She put up a good fight, but she was starved and dehydrated for a prolonged period." The doctor says as his eyes shift to the cream-colored tiles that his Nike's shoes blocks.

* * *

_"Ow!" Amanda screams with tears welled in her eyes. "Stop! Please!" Amanda pants and squeezes her eyes shut._

_"There, all you had to say was "please". I don't know why you wanted to tough this out," he adds cruelly._

_Amanda grips her leg that is in pain and pushes back the tears, "Go to hell."_

_"If I go, so do you," he snarls. _

_Amanda eyes him dirtily, but soon her attention swerves back to her swelling leg. She feels as if she could black out from the throbbing in her bone. She tilts her head to the ceiling as if the pain would be instantly relieved. She silently prays to the God that she never exactly believed in. She prays for one: rescue or two: death. One or another, at this point, maybe the latter option seems the easiest and quickest solution. Although, she will be leaving many people who love her behind...the few rather. _

_She thinks of Olivia. She is the mama bear and, at the same time, the lioness. She faced the beast, Lewis, and the awful, torturous horrors he made her endure. However, even in all that, she managed to stay strong. She managed to out wit her captor by using his own ego against himself. She pushed aside her fears…she was fearless in her ordeal. How could she see though the dark tunnel to the end? Amanda wishes she could have a pinch of her fearlessness.  
_

_She thinks of her partner at the precinct, Fin. He is like her big brother, protective, yet he ultimately lets her make her decisions on her own freewill. He was and there for her when she opened up about her gambling addiction after being assaulted by Murphy. He has always been there for her…always been by her side. He convinced her to confess to Cragen about her addiction. Now, she wishes she could have thanked him for giving her the courage to._

_Lastly, she thinks of Nick. They argue, but in the end, everything goes back to normal between the two. She thinks about the countless nights that she has been privileged to have with him. She feels so at ease with him like she can tell him anything and that will not make him leave her. Having the undercover assignment had been a blessing. Their awkward standstill in their partner relationship finally upgraded to couple. All she wishes is that he were there…no she was where he was. She assumes he is at the precinct searching for her, for a clue. She knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that he is blaming himself. If she survives this, she will most certainly relieve him of his guilt._

_Where were they?_

* * *

The coffin is placed down on the ground ever so gently. Around the white six-foot long box, stands people in black. Some are pale, some of them are somber, some are just unsure of what feeling to express; they do not show any. There is one in the crowd who is serious, not sad, nor happy, just serious. He wears sunglasses, making him appear to be an FBI agent, but he stands in the back to observe.

The priest does his spiel and then they leave.

"I'm glad he's in the grave…" Armaro replies coldly to himself, "I hope Mandy wakes up soon."


	4. Ch 4-Time Machine

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters in series owned by Dick Wolf. All other characters and events are mine.**

**Summary: Timing is everything especially when you are a cop. Timing is everything; it only takes seconds to end a life, a series of minutes to bring in new life, and a lifetime to progress though the results. For Rollins and Amaro, time is both their friend and enemy. Rating is subject to change as story progresses possibly.**

Chapter 4-Time Machine

**A/N: Thank you so much Clair for your review! **

***IMPORTANT* And all my other reviewers and alerters, etc. This chapter is a blast in the past type of episode; this will most likely be about Nick and Amanda undercover. Sorry, this is more of a filler chapter, but none the less, the content is important to clear up any confusion on the suspect. Thus, the time period is back, but I'm not italicizing the entire chapter.**

* * *

-1 Month Earlier-

"Hello, I'm Michelle, and I'm the head of the undercover department," the stout woman extends her hand business-like to Amanda and Nick. Courteously, Amanda and Nick accept her offer and introduce themselves.

After their meet-and-greet, the young detectives follow Michelle to the make-up room. "These are Fred and Jane, they'll get you all set up," she smiles at the red-head woman and blond hair guy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Jane replies as she and Fred take their turn shaking their hands. "Why don't we start with your hair okay?" She leads Amanda to a hair washing station. Placing a towel over Amanda's shoulders, the warm spray pours on her head. Jane shampoos her hair with a lovely citrus scent. Switching to the high chair, Jane begins to comb Amanda's blond hair.

When they are all done, Amanda styles a hazelnut colored up do with a matching hair clip. Nick's hair is slick and gelled back off his face.

Their next stop is clothing department. Again, introductions are made and smiles exchanged.

The two leave One Police Plaza looking like two totally different people.

Amanda sports a cute, red blouse with the neckline embroiled with cheap, yet expensive looking rhinestones. Her nice figure is expressed by a black pencil skirt, something she thought she'd be caught dead in. The skirt gives her a sexy business woman-like appearance. The fabric hugs her thighs, and her black two-inch heels makes her calves protrude nicely. Her new identity is Rebecca Neeley. She is 30 years old with brown hair and blue eyes.

Nick, on the other hand, wears a jet black suit jacket with a blue striped tie and black dress shoes. His temporary badge number is 1574, and his side-arm is upgraded from Glock 17 to a Glock 21. His new alias is Joseph Neeley. He is 32 years old with slick black hair and dark brown eyes.

* * *

-Next Day-

"Hello, I'm Joseph Neeley," Nick introduces calmly, "I'm the temporary detective in for O'Reilly."

"Ah, I'm Vincent Lee, but call me Vick," the blond-haired man responds, "here, I'll introduce you to my captain." They walk to the Captain's office and Vick knocks twice. His captain signals for their entrance. "Captain, this is Neeley, he's the new guy."

"Okay, thanks Lee, uh, where are you on the Gino's case?"

"Ah, I was just about to go get his cell phone records," he answers, "when he came in."

"All right, when you get the records, follow-up on them," he replies as Vick leaves the office. "You're Amaro, right?"

"That's correct."

"My boss told me you'd be coming to investigate one of my detectives?" He questions as he moves to the front of his desk and crosses his arms.

"Yes, sir," Nick nods slowly but firmly.

"Vick's a good cop, but I'll be damn if he's dirty," he whispers seriously.

"So, uh, I'll be working his cases with him," Nick suggests.

"Yeah, I'll get him to bring you up to speed."

* * *

-2 Weeks Later-

"There was three incoming calls to your perp from an unknown cell number. Luckily, it's not a burner cell; TARU is tracking who the owner of the cell is."

"Great, I think I got him to slip up. He mentioned something about owning a warehouse back in 1992. He said that the warehouse burnt down in 2004, but, I have a feeling that he's lying about it being burnt. Maybe that's where he's keeping the girl. That is if she's even alive at this point," Nick adds quietly.

"Hopefully, no reports on a girl fitting her description has been found. Although, if she is alive, she's running out of time. You know where the warehouse is?"

"Mhmm, he said it was around Brooklyn's High School back before he moved and worked in IAB. You know…the time when the warehouse allegedly burnt was also around when his son was born."

"Yeah, I'll look into that, by the way, I just got the cell report back. The number belongs to one Christina Lee. I'll find out her connection with your boy."

"Maybe she is the wife, sister, or mother."

"Probably the wife, but I'll look into it."

"All right, you do that, I gotta go, okay. Just text me," Nick bids goodbye.

* * *

"Please let me go home," Melissa begs.

"Feeling lonely, huh?"

"I want my mommy," she sobs hysterically.

"Okay, I bring you someone, there's a special woman I've had my eye on. See," he shows her a crumbled photo.

The photo is clearly taken from a distance, but the photo's still clear enough to identify who the target is. She's a young brunette, very pretty, and old enough to qualify as Melissa's mother. She's glancing at her phone, and her face is tilted slightly away from the camera's view. Several blond streaks show from her side bangs. She wears a small golden watch and a blue base-ball cap. She has her hair pulled back in a high pony tail and a couple of bobby pins pulls her hair off her face. She wears leggings and a neon blue jogging jacket. She is in a park, the trees behind her set a beautiful setting.

"What do you think of her, hm?" He asks, silently daring her not to answer.

"She's pretty," Melissa squeaks obediently.

"Yeah, her name is Amanda. We haven't seen each other for a very long time."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't find her for a while."

"Where did she go?" Melissa questions innocently.

"New York City," he smiles warmly.

"What are you gonna do?"

"We're gonna have a little reunion," he stares at her and promptly leaves afterward.

* * *

**A/N: Not too bad if I do say so myself. As you can read, I'm lacking of ideas! Writers block, you gotta hate it! Ugh!**

**A/N: Guest: I did watch the last episode! I think Nick has a "thing" for Amanda. *smiles* Amanda got incredibly lucky that Decan was undercover. When Olivia told Amanda she didn't trust her, I was shocked but not surprised. If I was Liv, I probably wouldn't trust Amanda either. I wonder how next episode will be. OMG! So excited. Thank you for reviewing!**


	5. Ch 5-On Borrowed Time

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters in series owned by Dick Wolf. All other characters and events are mine. **

**Summary: Timing is everything especially when you are a cop. Timing is everything; it only takes seconds to end a life, a series of minutes to bring in new life, and a lifetime to progress though the results. For Rollins and Amaro, time is both their friend and enemy. Rating is subject to change as story progresses possibly. **

Chapter 5-On Borrowed Time

**A/N: OMG! I cannot wait for Olivia's last dance with Lewis! OMG OMG OMG OMG! I am so excited! The teaser photos look scary, but I think Liv can make it out of this like she did in the premiere! But still, everyone tweet #lastdance and #savebenson! Whoo hoo!**

* * *

"Any progress on Amanda's condition yet?" Cragen questions as he peeks in for his shift.

"Doc says that she has minimal brain activity, but that's progress for now," Nick answers sadly as he holds her limp hand in his.

"Nick, go home, get a shower, and eat something. Cynthia heard what happened so did Maria and your kids." Nick looks up at Cragen at the mentions of his family's names.

"I want to be here when she wakes up," he reminds him.

"I'll call you immediately if her status has changed. Go home, you need to shave anyway," Cragen gestures to Nick's unkempt facial hair.

"All right, I'll be back tonight anyway. I guess I am getting hungry. Please call me though if…when she wakes up," Nick stands up and walks out the door.

After Nick leaves, Cragen sits in the abandoned chair next to Amanda's hospital bed.

"Amanda, we're going to catch the son-u-va-bitch, and when we do, he's gonna realize what a mistake it was to take you," Cragen says more to himself than her.

There was a soft knock on the door, Cragen glances at the door and waves the person outside, inside.

"Captain, we've got a lead on the car Mrs. Sanders saw speeding away when Amanda got shot," Fin announces only with his head in the door frame. "Where's Nick? Did you send him home?"

"Yeah, and I want him there for at least an hour before he forces himself back on her case," Cragen replies while only moving to talk with his senior detective. "Take Liv with you okay; I want this guy caught!"

"Me too, hey, how she doing?" Fin asks, referring to the blond in the bed.

"Nick said that the said, Amanda has had little brain activity. I don't know when…or if she'll wake up. We're all hoping she does, but I don't know," Cragen confesses.

"Well, I know Amanda will want justice," Fin quips sure of himself, "I'll go, Liv and I have to question Melissa's parents again."

* * *

"Nick!" Maria swings her front door open widely, "Are you all right? How's Rollins?"

"Ah, she's doing fine," he lies to spare himself the trouble of talking through the emotional pain of explaining her condition. "Hey, uh, could I come in?"

"Oh, uh, Zara isn't here; she's with my mom and dad. I'm sorry," she sighs.

"I know, that's why I'm here. I want to talk to you, inside," he responds peeking inconspicuously around. Maria nods and steps aside so Nick can enter. She shuts and locks the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you still friends with Caelli Morgans?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since my tour in Iraq though," Maria frowns, "Why?"

"I need a favor…"

"Nick she's on leave; I have no idea where she is!" Maria shakes her head.

"Look, the guy who shot Rollins was in the military. I need his name," Nick pleads.

"What you're asking me to do is illegal! Even if I had the information, I could go to jail for telling you! Not only that, but I would be acting as an agent for the police, you'd get suspended or worse, lose your badge!" Maria reasons logically.

"Maria, please, I need to get this guy before he hurts another girl!"

* * *

"Mrs. Sanders, I know you told us about everything you saw that day, but is there anything else you remember? Even the smallest detail is important," Fin questions.

"No, I'm sorry Detective Tutuola," she shakes her head apologetically.

"How is your husband doing?" Olivia asks with genuine care in her sympathetic voice.

"Oh, he's okay."

"Do you mind if we talk with him?"

"I'll ask him if he's up to visitors," Mrs. Sanders leaves the hallway and enters her husband's room.

She comes back out and invites the detectives in.

* * *

"Mr. Sanders, did you see the man who shot you?"

"No, the windows were tinted, and his car was across the street. I couldn't see him."

"Did you see what kind of car he had?"

"Yes, it was a Mustang. I had that kind of car in high school. It was my prized beauty when I passed my drivers test. I'd never forget the make and model of it," he explains proudly.

"Thank you, did you catch a license number?" Olivia asks promptly.

"Uh, I think it started with B.L.J."

Suddenly Olivia's cell phone rings, interrupting her. She picks the up line and answers, "Benson. Yes, he's with me. Not that I know of…okay…I'll see you soon." She ends the call. "Fin, we have to go, they got surveillance from one of the major roads, the plates too. Let's go. Thank you Mr and Mrs. Sanders. Please call me if you remember anything else," Olivia hands Mrs. Sanders her detective card. She begins to walk out.

* * *

"What have we got?" Olivia asks the TARU guy.

"Your car belongs to one Victor Vincent Lee." Everybody's eyes go wide and their mouths open in shock.

IAB's perp was also the murderer of at least three girls and the kidnap of Amanda!

* * *

******A/N: Keep in mind that the squad hasn't made the connection between Amanda's and Melissa's kidnapper. They originally thought that Melissa's and Amanda's cases were separate with different perps! If you're confused, Melissa and Amanda's kidnappers are the same perpetrator. The funeral at the end of Ch. 3 was not the perp's funeral.**

**A/N: Okay, I am really running out of ideas. I can't think of anything further than this; I may drop the story if I don't have anymore ideas. If you have story ideas, I'd really appreciate them. I don't want to disappoint anyone by just stopping the story.**


	6. Ch 6-Pit in the Pendulum

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters in series owned by Dick Wolf. All other characters and events are mine. **

**Summary: Timing is everything especially when you are a cop. Timing is everything; it only takes seconds to end a life, a series of minutes to bring in new life, and a lifetime to progress though the results. For Rollins and Amaro, time is both their friend and enemy. Rating is subject to change as story progresses possibly.**

**A/N: This chapter is all about Amanda. Hope you like. This starts from when she was shot at the Sander's house and continues from there. I know Cragen isn't there anymore, but I had forgotten that when I started writing this. So, if it's more logical to you read her captain as Liv.**

**Chapter 6-Pit in the Pendulum**

* * *

Amanda looks up wishing for a sign of hope, of rescue, of something that will give her something to grasp. Just the littlest thing, she thinks, will make her faith be restored. She prays to the God that she never fully believed in. She sheds a few tears and more after that. She wants desperately to be strong enough to hold them back, but nothing in her is letting her. She sniffles feeling sorry for herself and her current suffering state, yet the pain in her is making her body go into shock. Soon she stops crying when that becomes too much for her. Between death and clinging to hope, she is still debating which one she is willing to accept. Rather she is wondering which one is more plausible and faster. Her clenched face begins to soften, and then she finally lets her eyes roll back. Her head flops due to gravity. She hears the faint rings of blaring sirens that race from a distance. Finally she closes her eyes and lets her mind rest from all her tormenting thoughts.

She cracks her eyes open just a peek, not enough to she anything too lucid. Her mind jumbled and confused makes her head spin and doesn't make her vision any clearer. She faintly recognizes her body thumping against something soft and black. Opening her eyes just a bit more, she sees a shadowy underside of the man's chin. The way he is holding her, bridal style, reminds her of the firmness of Fin's hold: firm, controlled, on-a-mission, yet concerned. Her foggy brain lets her feel nothing but fear yet comfort. Deciding that she'd rather not feel fear, she willing lets her head snuggle into the unknown man's chest. She closes her eyes once more.

Her eyes ring with annoyance, prompting her eyes to open again. Her body lunches but stays in place due to something binding her to an uncomfortable flat-ish board with minimum cushioning. She groans with pain because her body is sore. The back side of her shoulder is throbbing as if it were on fire but on a pack of ice too. The pain is a weird sensation that she cannot describe. She hears a mumble…maybe her name, maybe a plea, maybe it's all in her head. She squeezes her eyes close, hoping to confirm that there really is an audible mumble.

"…Man-a…ke…eyes…o-pen." She makes out. Confused, she reopens her eyes just enough. A blurry smile is what she can make out. The smile is not big; it's a meer satisfied smile…a proud smile.

Wincing when she feels a sharp pain, she blacks out again.

She swears she hears a voice…his voice. It is like a calling for her awakening. Maybe it is not his.

"Amanda, wake up, please. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," his voice sounds so depressed and grief-stricken.

She wants to tell him, "No, it's not your fault Nick. It's his."

"Please, wake up Manda. I can't live without you," confesses he.

"I'm trying. I really am trying!" She cries.

"Beep beep," a familiar sound pings.

"Hold on Mandy, I've gotta take this," he explains softly. Rubbing her hand soothingly, she relaxes into the gesture. "I have to go now, Amanda. I'll be back soon though. I promise. Liv or Cragen is going to keep you company until I get back okay?" Her hand is placed back onto her abdomen. Wishing that he did not have any pressing matters to attend to, she reluctantly lets him go, mentally.

"How is she, Doc?" Her captain's voice wakes her subconsciousness.

"I did a scan on her brain for any mental damage, she has brain activity, but it's slow and thready. She is still in her coma, but I think she'll wake up eventually."

"So she will wake up?"

"In my professional opinion, she will, but her condition can go either way. I really don't know for sure, that'll be up to her mental state and if her brain's strong enough to push through. She's gotten enough fluids by now that her body is recovering slowly. We fixed up her leg and gun shot wound, but we're going to keep an eye on her. We don't want her getting an infection. I'm just going to have her nurse change her bandages soon, but other than that, I have no more information to give you."

"Thank you, I understand. Please update me when anything changes on her condition please."

"Of course."

Amanda tries to comprehend all that her ears have heard, but her memory recall is not aiding. She remembers hearing that she is brain active and something that she will wake up.

"Amanda, Nick's here, he's going to talk to you okay? I'm coming back tomorrow. I'll see ya later okay," he whispers.

"Hey Mandy, how are you?"

"Tired," she answers not knowing he can't hear her.

"You know Zara, Maria, Cynthia, and Gill, they're all praying for you to get better. Hmm, Zara lost a tooth. She says she's gonna put it under her pillow, and when the tooth fairy comes, she's going to buy a card for you."

"Awe, that's so sweet of her."

"Gill got onto the hockey team, he really likes his team. His best friend, Zach, is on his team," Nick says without pause.

"Oh, I hope he is having a lot of fun."

"Maria's back from service…for now anyway."

"How is she?"

"I haven't talked to her yet, but I think she's doing okay for now… Cynthia is doing all right too. She hasn't missed a day of Gill's practice."

"Great, I'm glad."

"Amanda," he sighs slowly, "I'm going to get the man who shot you, and when I do, I'm going to send him to his grave." Nick growls while squeezing his fist.

Suddenly her body starts convulsing rapidly. Her heart monitor spikes out of control.

Doctors race into the room and push Nick outside. Looking through the glass pane, he watches worriedly as her body is thumping against the bed. Her blond unbrushed hair flies uncontrollably into the air, attacking the nurse's scrubs. Finally she stops moving all together. Nick jumps out of the way when her bed is raced out of the doors and down the hall. He chases after the gurney with the woman he is scared for on it.

"What happened?" He frantically asks the doctors surrounding her.

"She had a seizure. BPA is dropping! Let's get her onto the table!"

"What?" Nick is left dumbfounded in the waiting room outside the O.R. doors.

-Later On-

"Family of Amanda Rollins?" A doctor with blue scrubs comes out of the operating room's doors. His periwinkle scrubs sport beads of blood, but his face remains stoic. His face looks as dead as a test car dummy's does.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Nick asks frantically as he rushes to the surgeon.

"I'm sorry," he simply whispers.

"No, no, no, no, no, please! Oh God!" Nick's eyes widen, and he crunches his fists, "Please no!"

"She put up a good fight, but she was starved and dehydrated for a prolonged period." The doctor says as his eyes shift to the cream-colored tiles that his Nike's shoes blocks. "Her condition has worsened…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, apparently I have request to continue, just not any ideas. I guess this is good for now, until I receive any more ideas.**


	7. Ch 7-Time to Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters in series owned by Dick Wolf. All other characters and events are mine.**

**Summary: Timing is everything especially when you are a cop. Timing is everything; it only takes seconds to end a life, a series of minutes to bring in new life, and a lifetime to progress though the results. For Rollins and Amaro, time is both their friend and enemy. Rating is subject to change as story progresses possibly.**

**Chapter 7-Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

"Beep, beep, beep," Amanda's heart monitor beeped methodically. Nick holds her hand looking despondently at her hospital bed. An oxygen mask is covering her nose and mouth. Her IV bag hangs and slowly drips fluids into her needle. Her hair is unkempt and tangled. Her face is plain and stoic showing no emotion.

"Amanda, please wake up, please, please,"Nick begs humbly, "I would give up anything I own to have you back." No reply comes from Amanda.

Sticking her head in, Olivia beckons Nick out of the room.

"How's she doing?" Olivia asks while leading him to the waiting room.

"Docs said that they had to put her in a medically induced coma because of the lack of brain nourishment. She's not out of the woods yet." Olivia nods understandingly. Taking his hand and placing it in her hand, she sits down with him.,

"Nick, I'm sorry," she says unsure of what else to say. Nothing seems right at the moment.

"No, it's my fault she's there, if I hadn't let him out of my sight, she would have been safe, and none of this would have happened."

"Nick, stop it, this isn't your fault. You know that, no one blames you for this, nor does Amanda. You got to stop blaming yourself, you'll only feel worse about yourself. You can't change the past, but once Amanda wakes up, you can work on helping her heal," Olivia reminds him sincerely and pats his hand reassuringly. "Nick, you should go home, get a change of clothes, eat something. I don't think Amanda will be waking up from her coma by today. Get some rest what you can anyway. I know it'll be hard to, but at least get a few hours here and there," Olivia advises wisely.

* * *

Nick unlocks the door to his apartment, and flips on the light. Trudging to the fridge, he opens it and welcomes the coolness to refresh his face. He withdraws a bootle of beer from the cold fortress and slumps to his couch. Slumping into the leather, he pops the lid and chugs down the liquid. It slides down his throat burning it from its semi-unfamiliar taste. But, soon it numbs his taste buds and flows into his body. He slaps his coffee table with the half full bottle and leans into the couch. His hand grips his tv's remote control as he presses the 'on' button. A reporter blabbing about the newest conditions of an oil spill somewhere in the world does not intrigue his gloomy mind. Instead he closes his eyes feeling the faint effects of the liquor. His mind drifts off into pensive daydreams. He yawns and lays side ways. Within minutes, he is asleep and snoring quite peacefully. The first time he has had good sleep for awhile.

* * *

-Next Day-

"Hey Nick, it's me Liv," Olivia calls in a rush.

Nick bolts up from his dead slumber and rips his cell phone from his back pocket. "Wait Liv! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Oh, good, the doctors want to have a word with you," she recalls.

"About Amanda? Why didn't they just tell you?" Nick asks while stretching.

"You're her emergency contact, the doctor is giving you confidential information about Amanda for you to hear."

"All right, how was spending the night with Amanda?"

"Uh, pretty good. I shared some of my earlier cases with her, before SVU. It passed the time eventually," she says honestly.

"Great, I'm on my way okay. Is Fin there too?"

"Uh no, he's searching for Amanda's shooter."

"Okay, I'll see you later, bye," he hangs up afterward.

* * *

"I'm here for Amanda Rollins, I'm Nick Amaro, her partner. What's her condition?"

"Oh right, this way, the doctor wants to have a word with you."

"Hi, I'm Nick Amaro, here for Amanda Rollins. What's her condition?"

"Oh, right. We have relieved her from her coma, now it's up to her when she decides wakes up," he shrugs.

"Thank you Doctor. Can I see her now?"

"Yes, you know where, correct?"

"Yes, thanks bye," Nick nods as he moves to Amanda's room.

* * *

"Hey Amanda, you hear the doctor? You're out of your coma now. Just open your eyes, you can do it," he says encouragingly. She makes no move to do so. He frowns a bit upset but feeling a wee bit silly that he has so much hope. After all it's her decision on when to come back to him, not his.

"Knock, knock," Nick turns around to see Olivia, Fin, and the rest of the non-working precinct members. He waves them inside and adverts his attention back to the silent blond woman.

"What did the doctor say?" Fin asks knowing of his little talk.

"She's out of her coma. Now, it's just a waiting game until she wakes up."

"That's great, come back to us soon Mandy," Fin smiles going to the other side of Amanda.

"Nick, I have a text from the precinct, but call me when Amanda wakes up, okay?" Olivia requests while checking her phone. Nick nods and Olivia exits.

* * *

The room is filled with silence with the exception with the beep of the machines."

"Ah," they hear a soft moan in the room. Everybody flips their attention to her. They smile when they see her beginning to awaken.

"Hey guys," Amanda coos half alert.

"Manda, are feeling okay?" asks Fin for everyone.

"I think a little sore, but it'll pass," she smiles weakly.

"Uh guys, could Mao have a moment alone with Amanda?" Nick asks not the least bit shy. They bow their heads respectfully, bid their "see you later and get better", and exit the room.

"I've really missed you Amanda."

"I missed you too, Nick."

"Mandy, I never got to tell you this, and I regret being too chicken to come out with it to begin with," stammers he.

"What do you mean," she asks puzzled. He blushes in response. He swallows before answering...

-Five Months Later-

"Amanda Kelli Rollins, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" He asks barely stifling a crack in his voice.

The End.

**A/N: Well that's the end of my story. Sorry I was lacking too many ideas to progress. Anyway the last part is in my other story "Winter's Love". Someone on Instagram: caseynovak23**


End file.
